youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ReviewTechUSA
Richard Masucci or more commonly known by his online alias ReviewTechUSA is a gaming journalist and YouTuber who currently has over 350,000 subscribers. ReviewTech is well known for having contreversies surronding some of his videos. He mostly covers gaming news. History In late 2008, Richard Masucci started ReviewTechUSA YouTube page. Despite this, he was more active on the Blip.TV video service from 2008-2009. He later left That Guy With The Glasses, and focused on his own YouTube channel, ReviewTechUSA. His channel started kicking off in 2010. His early videos mostly consisted of him review technology product (mostly game related). In 2011, Richard decided to focus more on gaming news, resulting in his channel's growth. Richard's channel grew more and more throughout 2012 and 2013. In 2013, he quit his job to focus on his YouTube career. In 2014, ReviewTech got into a failed agreement with a fellow YouTuber named Big Cheese. Despite the disagreements, ReviewTech apologized and made a video of him giving back the 200 dollars. As of 2015, ReviewTechUSA has over 350,000 subscribers. In mid 2015, Rich received a death threat and therefore was uninvited to attend Too Many Games convention. In late July 2015, ReviewTech finally announced a schedule for his videos. The schedule will be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday of each week. Personal life Not much is known about Rich himself, but as time went on, we learned more about him. Rich is 34 years old, and he's engaged with his fiaceé who is unnamed. Rich also has a younger brother who also made a few guest appearances. Rich is also Italian-American. Rich has stated many times that he's fat, and he often goes to the gym to lose weight. Rich even made several videos about his nightmares in the gym, bathrooms, and dates he had in the past. In one video, Rich mentions that his dad is an electrical engineer and he is the main reason why Rich got interested in technology and games. Trivia *Rich is bald. *Rich admitted he smoked weed in 2002. He was 21 during that time. *Rich has gotten into several heated discussions on Twitter in the past. *Rich is a PC Gamer, but he's unbiased. *One of Rich's dates turned out to be a old woman in her 60s *Rich has a hateful SubReddit called "ReviewTechUSA". Most of the posts are often criticism againist Rich. *Rich actually did settle the dispute over Big Cheese's 200 dollars. He deleted the video, but it was later re-uploaded by a fan. *He has an unnamed fiance and an unnamed younger brother. *Rich has a distaste for Apple products. *Despite doing gaming news, Rich has branched into Tech News also. *Rich and Lizard Squad have confront and had a heated debate. The video can be found on Rich's channel and the DramaAlert's channel. *Rich is massively against bullying, and he HATES online child predators. His recent sponsorship is two companies working against child predators. *Rich also has a second channel called RLM Corp, in which that focuses on world issues. *He's friends with MondayingMatt. *Rich has a Twitch account, but after being DDos'd many times, he gave up and decided to never use Twitch again. *Rich also has a Music Channel. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger